Wireless networks allow client devices to wirelessly connect to wireless access points to receive network access. A central network controller may control the wireless access points, for example, by selecting radio channels for transmission by the wireless access points. The central network controller may control the network configuration, such as by determining which wireless access point a client device connects to.